Sebastians Story
by nex666
Summary: Sebastian had a really good night out, so good it that he doesn't remember much of it anymore. This isn't really what he thinks as he wakes up in a dirt pit though. He wants to know what he is and what has happened to him.
1. Chapter 1

A small beam of sunlight shon on to Sebastians pale lifeless body; no motion, no heartbeat, not even the slightest breath of air.

Something nobody could see what still ticked inside, running through his cold veins; taking his broken body over. His mind still raced, still trying to cope.

"This isn't right". It said to him over and over.


	2. Chapter 2

"Why is it morning and why do I have to get up? I only drifted off a little while ago" I muttered to myself.

She was sleeping in that spot next to me.

"_I wish I had never of said those words to you" _I thought,

_"I wish I had never of promised you anything, I can't stand the sight of you any more"_

I slapped some water across my face and stared at my reflection, It looks so different to me.

What shall I do today, what great things await me out there. I knew the answer already; nothing at fucking all, I was so fucking sick of it. I'm so sick of every single day being like this, I'm so sick of everyone being the fucking same cheese ball with a fake grin permanently stamped across their ever so "normal" faces.

Maybe today will be different I laughed to myself. It was then I heard it's footsteps passing behind me, her shrill voice complaining about something again. _I have to get out of here_.

I wish I could've gotten out of there quicker but these boots don't tie themselves, these clothes don't magically slide on to me. I felt like kicking that door down, I wanted to get out of there that bad.

I emerged straight on to the cold morning street. _Looks like another lovely day in "Happyville"._

You know I wish I thought of things before I left the house, I mean what am I even going to do today, as I thought this I reached in to my deep coat pocket. _What treats have you got to offer, oh great and mystical pocket?_

A book, some loose change, some old wrappers from who knows what and scrunched up papers. Looks like a days fun to me.

"Memorial Park is a strange park you know?" I thought to myself as I sat there up against a tree. This park has a lot of history that only a geek like me would even know. Nobody really knows that the graveyard behind it used to be right where I am sitting too, nobody really knows that the council moved the graves to accommodate making the park, nobody would know that the workers moving the graves said that they were empty too. Just another one of the little things that ticked me off.

_It's not really worth thinking about. _So I opened my crumpled book and started to read.

I realised that I had been sitting there for hours, not even reading any more; just pondering. At that moment my pocket started to vibrate and sing some awful tune. I pulled out the thing to see who it was: "Her" What a surprise. I turned the phone off and sat back down against the big old tree. It's not even worth wanting to know what she wanted to complain about this time.

As dusk approached I decided today It'd be a bit more entertaining spending my night getting piss-faced drunk than sitting in a park feeling sorry for my pathetic self. Now where shall this piss-faced adventure begin? I didn't want to go anywhere I had been with "her" or anywhere she knew I went, so I went further down town. I rummaged through every little backstreet until I found the interesting place. It was a fairly nice, proper looking place. I thought I didn't really belong there but it fascinated me.

On heading in I felt, well, almost comfortable for the first time in a long, long time.

"_Fancy this, people with a dress sense!"_ That was my first thought. At this thought I headed to the bar; what a bar it was, there's bottles on the top shelf I had never seen in my life and in my life. I have seen and consumed many, many bottles.

The barman greeted me pleasantly and gave me a fairly sincere smile as he greeted me with one word:

"Hail!"

I thought that was fairly odd, but being the geek I am I flung straight back at him with a deep:

"Hail my friend!"

The guy was fairly large, he seemed friendly and his teeth glistened almost as much as his bald scalp. His body seemed to be completely covered, gloves and all. The only thing visible was his thick neck and head.

"So what are you looking for this evening?" He looked at me and smiled.

"Hmm, what's that green stuff up there?"

"The Absinthe? Well, that's the real stuff"

"Isn't that illegal?"

"A lot of things are" He said and chuckled.

"I'll tell you what, I'll give you your first one on the house aye? You look like a good guy"

Without even waiting for my answer he had a shot glass and was pouring the green liquid in to it.

I slugged it back without even thinking, maybe I should have. Damn did that stuff do something different.

I felt like throwing my vital organs up, but I kept my cool.

"Didn't really expect that did you?" He smiled reaching for a small brown bottle.

I gulped the last of it down slowly, he handed me the bottle.

"Thanks" I said looking away from him.

I started to slug the beer back, it felt the best. The cold beer sliding down my throat, the coldness of it taking the burn away. It was so refreshing, so good I sculled it back quickly.

"I take it you've done this before then" He laughed wholeheartedly

"What's your name by the way, sir?" He asked gently.

"Oh, me? I'm Sebastian".


	3. Chapter 3

Laying back in my stool watching people go by was interesting, everything was fascinating me. "This Absinthe sure does wonders for me". I thought as I took back another shot.  
The barman was chattering away with the occupants; I wanted another drink but I really didn't want to bother the guy. He was nice, not many have been nice to me in that wholehearted way as of late.  
So I sat back and stared at everything, running my eyes over everybody. Until one solitary woman struck out:  
Her long black hair swayed as she took a sip from her cocktail. She turned to me as she saw me staring, I looked away quickly to try and avoid eye contact. 

As the night grew darker and my blood-alcohol percentage grew I found myself getting deeper and deeper into thought, I found myself still staring at everything. Now seeing things I don't think were happening.  
As the barman's mouth opened to ask me what I wanted now, all I could hear was a slow, slow speech. His tongue dashed and whirled inside his mouth, sliding from side to side and poking in and out rapidly.  
"You're right, this Absinthe does do something different!" I slurred and almost fell off my chair.  
The barman chuckled again.  
"Maybe you've had enough then, here have some water"  
I looked down in to the glass, the ice was swimming and waves were crashing and falling back and forth, from side to side in the glass. There was a storm going on in there.  
I shook my head.  
"Snap out of it Sebastian".

I gulped back the water and sat there, feeling the cold ice in my mouth. It felt like my whole mouth was slowly freezing, it felt like my jaws were completely frozen shut.  
"Hey, how are you doing?" the woman I had been staring at said as she sat down next to me.  
I tried to open my mouth but my jaw still felt frozen, realised it wasn't I turned and faced her and spat out:  
"Uhmmm, I would say I'm doing interestingly.  
She smiled, then laughed.  
She was beautiful in my eyes, not just the beautiful you see anywhere. This was completely different, she wasn't completely attractive but something attracted me to her a lot more than anything I've ever felt. I felt drawn to her.  
I don't really talk to people randomly, so I felt uncomfortable and I think she could tell.  
"I haven't seen you here before, you from around here"  
I stared at her blankly for a minute or two while I thought of what to say, she didn't even look surprised.  
"No I haven't been around here from before" I spurted out, I realised then that it made no sense.  
"Uh, I haven't been here before no. What about you, where are you from?" I said as I fumbled for words.  
She laughed and looked in to my eyes and smiled.  
"I'm from around here, I've been here for a long time.  
"Ok, ok. That's cool, what are you drinking"  
"Just pineapple juice"  
To me it didn't look like pineapple juice. I must of looked strange sitting there staring at her cup, it looked like the yellow was trying to escape her glass.  
I looked at her again, feeling awkward as fuck.  
"Oh, well the next one is on me"  
In saying this I realised I hadn't paid for one of my drinks tonight, not one. All this while this poor woman is sitting here next to me and I'm staring off in to space. She didn't look the least bit phased though.

We had been chattering for quite a while, the barman had been getting me my drinks and her that pineapple juice. I was finding it hard to even keep focused on her. At this point she was laughing about something I just said and had slapped her hand on my lap. She had been getting closer and closer to me and now was right next to me, I could feel her presence next to me. It didn't feel warm close to me like someone normally would. Maybe it was just the Absinthe though.

Hearing her talk was like a long slow echo in my mind, I felt so drawn to her and being so close to her body made me feel good. I found myself moving closer to her too. I still didn't feel that warmth.

As the night dragged on I was practically leaning all over her, I heard distant echoing voices.  
"You might want to take him home, he doesn't look too good"  
"Yeah, do you want to come home with me, Sebastian"  
I looked up at her:  
"Huh what"  
"How did you know my name was Sebas.." I slurred out in an unrecognisable dialect, I wonder if she even heard me. How did she know who I was?  
My eyes at this point started to feel heavy and I closed them, complete blackness now and distant voices and echoes.


	4. Chapter 4

Waking up in to an unfamiliar world, shadows rushing past and the smell of coldness in the air.

A small vibration pulsed throughout my body, travelling from the very tips of my toes painfully slowly up my body and through my mind. This mind pulsed like there was something inside.

I looked ahead of me:

"Have you ever seen one of those time lapse things on discovery channel?"

I can't explain it any better.

Stepping forward I realised I was actually stepping down a long staircase in to a light room, I kept on walking wondering where this was leading to and it never seemed to lead anywhere, panicking I looked for a way out. I couldn't stop moving downwards, I realised my feet weren't carrying me downwards any more but I let myself be taken down; I let myself be dragged down the stairs. Numbness then fell over my body. I slowly leaned up only to find I couldn't, I couldn't even move. I was completely paralysed and my world had stopped spinning, the clouds had stopped rushing by and I was completely alone.

Opening and closing my eyes is all I could do, my body ached but I couldn't feel anything else. "What kind of state is this?"

"What's happening to me?"

I don't know any of the answers but all I could do was think this all over and over in my head, I darted my eyes around the room: nothing really here except me and the dirt. Maybe the dirt wants to be friends, maybe I should start talking to it if it's going to be my only companion here.

After the hours passed I tried to move again, still nothing. It must have been a hard nights drinking; I barely remember anything and this hangover is something totally different. I laughed almost in my head, I had nothing better to do. When all one can do is think you realise a lot of things, mostly how much sitting here and not being able to move fucking sucks. Moving on I seem to start pondering everything.

"Why have I been so stuck in my life?"

"Why couldn't I just do something different for once?"

"Why did I stick with the same old crap with that bitch and never think about up and leaving."

It was then I heard a scuttling of small rodent feet beside my ear.

What a fucking night, I drink till I remember nothing, I wake up in a pile of dirt and now a rat has decided to fucking nibble on me. At least it didn't hurt though, my body still felt numb. The most disturbing thing was hearing the teeth penetrate my flesh, hearing the chewing noises of my muscle and sinew and the crunching of who knows what. This wasn't the worst part of course, the fucker had a family; a fucking extended family. I heard my crunching noises, I heard more flesh tearing away from my muscles and the scurrying of their fucking feet, the squeaks of communication to each other. I heard everything and it frightened me more than if I could even feel it.

I tried to move, I tried to scream for help but there was nothing. All my life of wasting and doing the wrong things over and over and this is how it all ends. To be honest it isn't really a surprise to me.

Then came the sun, oh that wonderful fucking sun. You know I never liked you sun, especially not today. The rays of the flaming angry beast shone in on my body, the rays of it hit my broken and torn flesh and seemed to make me aware of the wounds; finally feel the pain of what had happened. I'm not sure if that's good or not. I felt like screaming:

"FUCK YOU!"

I wanted to get up and stamp on these rats until their little bones were mashed in to a good little paste, until nobody could even tell what they once were any more.

The pain travelled from my wounds, they were like a focal point for it. It travelled and spread rapidly through my entire body. This pain was like no other, I could feel my heart start to deeply beat, I could feel my veins bursting one by one under the strain and pressure of it. This is when I closed my eyes, oh I closed them and wished to never open them again.


	5. Chapter 5

It had been days, days of this fucking sitting here going insane. Feeling the ground move, feeling those fucking furry bastards chewing on my skin.

"At least one day my leg convulsing squashed a couple of the bastards". I laughed to myself.

It wasn't the first spasm, my arm had started to as well. My whole body would jolt sometimes.

I started to get on the track of thinking:

"What if this is all just some fucking mind thing?"

"What if I can really move if I just try for once".

So I did, I sat there for hours thinking about moving my arm, all the frustration building up inside. All the anger rising and there was still, not a fucking thing in the world I could do except sit there and watch myself rot and be eaten.

Days past, well I'm pretty sure they were days. The sun shining on to me had come and gone a few times anyway. I started doing it again, trying to fucking move these limbs of mine, trying to make some progress. Still nothing, still not a fucking thing. Frustration just built up too much and that's when it happened: I started screaming at the top of my lungs, I was actually doing something. I was actually fucking making a noise. Through all this frustration and anger there was actually something: my cracked scream coming out. I'm not sure if it's a relief or not.

Over the next few days I focused all my frustration on this fucking leg, screaming and yelling at the fucker:

"If he was a kid he'd be traumatised for the rest of his life!" I said to myself.

For no apparent reason I just felt so stupid and broke out in to laughter;

"You stupid fucking leg", I laughed manically.

"What are you going to do now, hmm?" I screamed and laughed again.

It was then my fucking leg flung over to the side, kicking a huge pile of dirt in my face in a single movement.

"Well, that's awesome" I thought to myself.

I'm fucking being attacked by my own body, the thing I need least about now. I tried closing my eyes and bit down on my lip. It was then I tasted the blood in my mouth, felt the grit from the dirt and tasted the foul shit.

So this was great now, I can kick my legs about, I can scream at the top of my lungs in frustration. "Fuck I'm a regular superhero aren't I?" I yelled out.

I guess at least it's progress.


	6. Chapter 6

It had been days, days of focusing on my limbs, days of yelling and screaming and I was finally up on my feet. I must admit I had just gotten up there and kept on falling over, but I was on my feet.

Stumbling and falling over constantly I tried to make my way to the sun coming in, looking in to it hurt my eyes and made my head pound. The only thing I could do was lay back down.

"All this progress and I still can't get the fuck out of here" I said to myself.

There was no obvious exit.

"Shouldn't they be lit and signed, isn't that regulation!" I screamed in to the air.

I was frustrated, I was alone in here, I was completely confused.

"What the hell had happened to me?" I questioned myself.

"What the fuck is with my right arm, it's completely torn and ripped up. Looks like someone snacked on it" I said softly.

"Oh man my leather trench coat is completely ruined"

"Which one of you rat fuckers is going to pay for that!" I screamed in to the dark.

Enough of this playing around. I had been stuck in this fucking pile of stinking ass dirt and these fucking hungry rats for so long it wasn't funny. Today is the day I leave, today is the day I get the fuck out.

I scratched at the walls and inspected every single nook and cranny. There was nothing, all I could feel was cold and damp stone.

"So where's this exit"

Fuck it, I had been looking for hours. I started to lay back and as I thought my back would connect with the wall it didn't. It just kept on falling and it looked like there was, well, as step.

"Am I fucking idiot or what?" I shouted.

Of course I had been crawling around and searching low and hadn't bothered to see if there was actually anything above my level.

I climbed up, I kept on climbing up those hard stairs. I could feel the skin on my hands and knees being scraped off and left behind, tiny bit by tiny bit. My muscles ached and I was so tired, but I made a promise to myself:

"I'm getting out of here today"

And to this I would stick to, I had been down in this shitty dirt for long enough.

I crawled up more and more. I crawled until I realised stumbling up was possible. Oh how fucking frustrating this was, oh how I felt every muscle hurting and my body was just telling me to lay down and stop. There was sweat dripping down my face and I felt like my mouth and throat had been stuck in the oven on high.

Reaching a flat platform I stopped and started to lay down and think:

"I don't know how I'm even doing this. What energy am I running on?"

To think I had been down here for fucking weeks it seemed without even drinking anything or eating and I was still alive, I have had rats chewing on me and I'm still alive. Is that just pure luck? Was there slime dripping in to my mouth while I slept?

"Fuck it, no time to think. I have to get out of here" I whispered to myself.

There, I've done it. I'm on the final landing. I can see the door. In excitement I got right to my feet.

"I'm finally fucking free!" I thought to myself.

This door doesn't mean crap, I threw myself in to it as hard as I could.

"BANG!" The door rattled and shook for a bit as my shoulder collided in to it then finally opened, light streamed in on me, the surprise of this and the sheer brightness of the light sent me flying back and down in to a sitting position. I just sat there, staring outside. Contemplating my next move.


	7. Chapter 7

Sitting in my little corner staring out in to the open I felt so scared.

"What's out there?" I said softly.

I had never felt like this before, I almost felt like I wanted to just stay in my little pit forever. The world outside just didn't seem the same to me. I had even promised myself I would get out of here but I don't want to any more.

"What's wrong with me?"

Everything has just hit me, I was sitting here.

"I should be fucking dead, maybe I am?"

I sat there for hours, sat until the sun flickered and died for the day.

I stared out, looking in to the darkness. It was finally time to go and face it all.

"Fuck it, I've had enough of this" I thought to myself.

Getting up I stretched my limbs, dusted the dirt off my coat and started walking.

It felt good feeling the cold night air against my skin, smelling all the smells of the city and hearing the busy background noise. I can't believe it was actually something I missed.

Walking for what seemed like 20 minutes I realised I had no idea where I was, it didn't look like anywhere around the city I had been in but I wasn't bothered; there was nowhere I needed to be any more, nobody I had to answer to. I think everyone must think I'm dead by now.

"Where is this world shall I go, what fucking fun time will I have now?" I said to myself.

Well for one thing I had to get the fuck cleaned up.

"I must be covered in dirt and look like shit, I haven't washed in who knows how long and I haven't even had a shave!" I yelled at myself.

I had to find somewhere to clean up, hey I even had money to left in my wallet.

"Why didn't the fuckers that did this to me take that, huh?" I started whispering, but it turned in to almost a scream.

I strolled around the corner, a couple kids walked past staring immensely at me, they just stood there opening their mouths slightly.

"FUCK OFF" I yelled.

I don't know why, I wouldn't normally but these guys just pissed me off and I wasn't really in the mood to be pissed off. My whole life people had been fucking gawking at me all the time, planning things behind my back and talking shit about me too I'm sure.

I started walking faster, almost embarrassed by what I had just done.

Walking and walking I found myself upon what looked like a main road, I vaguely remember doing some shitty job somewhere around here. I think there was a hotel there too.

I now had my very own little mission. I must find a hotel, find it and fix myself the fuck up, but first I needed supplies; I needed some fucking scissors and razors and maybe even some soap.

"Fuck the shampoo!" I yelled out.

Heading in to a dodgy mini-mart the guy at the counter looked at me for a second and announced:

"Dude you look like shit, you al right?"

"Just fucking fine, al right?" I snapped back at him.

He looked uncomfortable. I just went and got my shit and walked up to the counter.

"Is that it?"

"Yeah" I replied grimly.

"Ok, that will be $23."

"23 fucking dollars, you've got to be kidding me?"

"Um, no sir, that's how much it totals, here look" He pointed at the screen.

"Ok, take my fucking cash then" I said as I threw it on the table and started to leave.

"Sir this is 25"

"Well then keep the rest, fuck head." I said quietly as I exited through the automatic doors, knowing he probably didn't hear all of it.

So I was on my way, on my way to a hotel. On my way to clean my fucking self up, I was on my little mission.

"Off and away!" I yelled and started jogging down the street.

It wasn't long before I found a seeding looking, mother-fucking dodgy hotel. The place looked great you know. Purple with bright pink lights clashing right against that lovely lime green they had decided to paint the place. I walked through the doors and up to the counter, not a fucking person in sight.

My eyes dashed across the room, looking for something. There was some ones handbag laying on the table; for some reason I just had the urge to take it, so I did. I shoved it in my jacket and then started pressing the buzzer.

After 20 fucking minutes of pressing on it a fat balding old man came out and stared at me.

"Yes?" he questioned me.

"Um, what do you think? I'm looking for a room"

He looked me up and down and gave me a kind of angry look.

"I can give you a room, but what tells me you're not just going to steal my furniture?"

I stared blankly at him:

"Look I don't want to steal furniture, I obviously look like shit and I'm tired and I just want to clean up and lay down ok? Can I fucking do that you old fucker?"

He didn't really look surprised at my reaction.

"Sure, I'll give you room 12a. It isn't the nicest but I don't think you'll give a fuck will you?" He said and waited for my reaction.

"Well anyway, it'll be $75 per night. I expect you out by 2pm tomorrow, okay?"

"Sure. Fucking dandy." I said back and reached in to my wallet.

I headed down the long grotty, peeling pink painted hallway till I found 12a. I started to push the key in to the lock and it just flung open.

"Great fucking place" I said to myself.

It wasn't too bad, so what there was stains all over the carpet and the furniture looked like it was from an old folks home. At least it wasn't a pile of dirt, right?

I headed straight to the bathroom, straight to the mirror.

"FUCK" I yelled as I looked at myself.

I was a fucking mess, no wonder those kids stared. My skin was so pale it was almost blue, my hair had grown longer than ever and was matted and knotted, the hair on my face had grown down covering my neck. I had dirt patches across my face and a bit of blood in the corner of my mouth.

"What the fuck am I now" I thought to myself in shock.

I certainly wasn't me any more, I looked like those homeless people I used to see kids kicking around.

"Well I won't fucking be kicked around!" I yelled.

I started trimming my hair to shoulder length, brushing and throwing water in it. It looked al right, so on to my next mission, chopping this fucking Z Z-Top beard off.

It was then time for my shower.

I slowly turned the creaking knob on, feeling the cold water slowly turn in to a luke warm on my body, feeling it fall in to my wounds, stinging and throbbing.

I looked down in to them, they weren't deep but they were horrible looking. They had half grown over with huge purple scars; purple scars on my now completely pale skin.

I dried myself slowly, trying not to hit any of the wounds. I have shaved my beard in to a little goatee.

"What's wrong with something new?"

I looked a lot better now, I felt a lot better. I felt like all the dirt was gone, I felt so clean and free from memories of that dirt pit. Until I found my clothes.

"Fuck I should have thought of that" I whispered.

I had nothing to wear except my dirty old stinking and shredded clothes.

"Maybe not." I said to myself.

"People leave shit behind in these rooms all the time" I said as I looked around for some drawers.

I spotted some fitted in to the boxing underneath the bed. Searching through them I found some stuff, it even looked like it would fit. But the real question was do I even want to be seen wearing this shit?

I had found bright white tight pants and a plain black t-shirt, hell the t-shirt will do but fuck these pants. I guess at least it's something, I even found a pair of non-matching socks.

"Abso-fucking-lutely great" I yelled.

I grabbed my boots, hell they looked pretty nice considering, all they needed was a clean up with a rag and I was set to go.

"I must look so fucking cool, I have a black t-shirt with cut-off sleeves, tight fucking white pants and big fucking spiky boots" I said as I looked down. I really had no reason to be in this hotel room any more. I didn't want to rest.

I strapped a bag to my back and rummaged through my newly found purse, left the keys in the door and strolled out of that shitty place.

"Now that I'm all fixed up it's about time I paid a few people visits" I whispered as if some body was going to hear it.


End file.
